Tropical Waves
by rachgreengeller
Summary: While scuba diving, Ross makes an archeological discovery that could make him famous, or it could cost him and Rachel their lives.
1. Default Chapter

In the tradition of A Love Written in the Stars..my new adventure fan fic..Tropical Waves..on their honeymoon Ross makes an archeological discovery that could make him famous..but it could cost him and Rachel their lives.

hope you all enjoy ...i guess you could consider this semi AU..Ross is not the usual cowardly type..he comes across as heroic in this story..these characters are the property of BKC Productions

Jessie Kilmer was on his way to the airport. He had over five million dollars hidden in his carry on. As a member of gang of robbers whose leader was imprisoned. Jesse was given one order. Hide the stash where no one could find it. He had the perfect hiding place. Years ago, Jesse lived in the tropics after he had been discharged from the Navy. As a Seal he learned weaponry and attacks. Jesse was sometimes more at ease under the water than on land. When he would get to Aruba, he knew of a secret underwater cavern that was at least sixty feet under the surface of the coral reefs. What he planned to do was dive down and place the money in a strong box, cement it , and then return to Puerto Rico. At a later time, he would retrieve it when it was safe to return to the main land.

After landing in Aruba, Jessie enlisted a few local natives to help him. He rented a boat and unpacked his gear. He pulled on the black wet suit and adjusted his weight belt. Throwing his scuba tank over his shoulders, he placed the regulator in his mouth and jumped over the side. It was such a calming feeling to be underwater again. He swore in a past life he was a fish, maybe even a shark with his instincts. The bubbles rose from to the surface from his tanks as he floated through the azure waters of the Caribbean. Finally he saw his objective, a long forgotten underwater cavern. He was careful to monitor his air and slowly ascend to the coral wall. He pulled a knife out of his divers pouch and started hacking away at the wall. Chips flew as he managed to fashion a hole for the strong box. He pulled out the mesh bag with the strong box and placed it in the hole. He took the square rock and an adhesive and sealed the rock in the wall. Using his hands like fins, he propelled himself back to the surface.

They had done it after nine years. Ross and Rachel were finally married. It was a lovely ceremony at the Plaza. The celebration had worn them out .Late in the evening, they retired to the Bridal Suite. The next morning their flight was scheduled out of JFK to Aruba. This was ironic because that was exactly where Barry was going to take Rachel when she abandoned him at the altar. The couple considered this a new start and previous to the wedding were taking scuba classses. Ross's sister and her husband made continuous jokes about this. Ross had just always considered this a skill that might be useful to his work in finding a fossil or artifact. Ironically it seemed thatt Ross was rather adept to this new sport and felt at ease in the water.

Rachel just thought it was cool they could do something like take a class together. One time she remembered when they were dating, how he went to a fashion seminar and fell asleep. It was always very frustrating with two diverse occupations as paleontology and fashion.

Rachel was reading the latest Vogue as she nibbled on her peanuts. Ross had picked up a diving magazine in the airport before they took off. This new world fascinated him. As a scientist, it was a new frontier to explore. In the past, he never would have had the courage to take this step. New beginnings allowed it to happen. It was also something that he and Rachel could share, that was just theirs. Of course, Rachel had to be Rachel with her new beach clothes, and her six wet suits, and tinted diving masks. The thought of her shopping for that stuff made him laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Rachel,

"Nothing really, except the fact that I now have a closet that is half silk and half rubber." giggled Ross.

"Don't you want me to look good?" Rachel whined.

"Yes, honey the fish are going to love you I'm sure."smiled Ross. "As much as I do. I was reading this article about finding artifacts in the Carribean and that might be interesting."

"We agreed no shop talk, no fossils, no dinosaurs, this is a honeymoon. Well I might not be adverse to a little underwater maneuvers. You do look sexy in a wet suit." Rachel coyly said.

At that point the plane, started to taxi into the Caribbean airport. The rest of the journey would be on a smaller plane. Within an hour, they were in Aruba. The sun was a welcome change from the dreary New York weather. Palm trees blew in the balmy Caribbean breeze. In the distance, you could hear the steel drums of a calypso band. A limousine stopped by the tiny airport to pick up Ross and Rachel since this was their honeymoon.

Their room resembled the rooms they had in Barbados. Boy that was a long time ago. It was also a memory that was better left unsaid. Tropical nights and stolen kisses. This was a new beginning for the couple who had been through everything. They were just preparing to go through the greatest test of their twenty year relationship. Little did they know what lie at the bottom of the sea for them.


	2. The Adventure Begins

Pink, purple, and orange shone painted the Caribbean skies. The air was clean and the sky bright blue. Far from the snows of New York, Rachel stirred in the bed. Looking over she saw her husband was missing. Her fears were calmed when she heard the shower running.

Ross came from the shower, "And a good morning to you, Mrs. Geller. he said as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist.

"I can't believe after yesterday, you are already up and dressed. Of course, you didn't have Hurricane Monica dragging you out of bed at seven either." commented Rachel.

"Well it is a beautiful day, and I can't wait to get into the water. So I think someone needs to get in the shower and dressed." he said as he kissed her neck.

"If you start that, we won't get to do anything today. I'm going," she playfully said as she snapped him with a towel.

Following breakfast, Rachel grabbed their gear bag and they headed for the clearing. Aruba was a well known diving spot and there were boats that would take people to the diving lanes. Once embarking on the boat, it was very important to test all the equipment before the dive. Gauges had to be checked and air lines cleared before their descent.

Even though the water was warm, it was still a good idea to wear a wet suit. At lower depths, there still might be a chill. Ross struggled to put on the blue and black wet suit. It was so tight. He had to laugh, the whole thing reminded him of those stupid leather pants that he tried to put on with paste.

Rachel seemed to have an easier time with hers. The tight fitting pink and yellow wet suit hugged every corner of her form. Modeling it, she stood up and put her hands on her tiny hips.

"How does this look?" she innocently asked. Ross had to smile as he viewed his wife. Unfortunately so did three other divers, their girlfriends made it very clear they were not amused. In the wet suit Rachel looked hotter than any of those chicks on Baywatch.

"Honey, you 're my little mermaid. I wish I was that suit." he sweetly said.

Ross came over to the bench and joined her. He held her tiny hand as it shook.

"You're nervous aren't you?" he shyly asked.

"A little, I mean I have taken the classes and everything , but it is a little different when you are going down by yourself with no guide." said Rachel.

"I am nervous too, but just because it's a new experience. It's something we can share and have the great memories of when we are old and in a wheelchair. And remember, I'll be swimming right next to you ,okay?" he assured her. Ross leaned over and kissed her.

"We're at the site, " the guide said.

"That's us," said Ross as he helped up Rachel. "You know this is just like how I had to lift you in your last months being pregnant with Emma." he laughed as he pulled her hand trying to lift the extra weight

"How would you like to be shark bait?" Rachel asked.

Walking to the edge, Rachel readjusted her tanks and strapped on her mask. The last thing she did was pull her hair back into a ponytail . She didn't want it flying in her face down there. Ross pulled a hood over his already short hair. Grabbing her hand they cautiously got on the rail. One more time , he kissed her on the mouth. Masks down and regulators in place , they leaped into the sea.

In one second, hues of blue closed in over their heads. Bubbles climbed to the surface. The only sound that could be heard was their own breaths magnified in this undersea abyss.

They had never seen anything like it in their lives. Vivid colors seem to pop out of no where. Anemones moving to the motion of the waves. Yellow and blue angel fish would swim right up to their masks, curious to get a look at these intruders in their underwater world.

Seeing a cave, Ross motioned to Rachel to follow him. She nodded and swam into the opening. Turning on a flashlight, they could see it wasn't a deep cave. Usually novice divers like them were told horror stories about being trapped in such places. A certain coral formation inside made him curious , so he entered the cave further. There was a stone that seemed to be jammed into the wall. It was loose and with all his might he pulled it out. Looking in ,there was some sort of strong box. Next to the opening was an odd looking piece of metal. This really peaked his curiosity. Handing Rachel the box, he remembered his knife strapped to his leg. He reached down and pulled it out. Hacking at the rock formation caused chips to fly. To get out of the way, Rachel used her arms to drop to the sandy bottom. Hitting it, she noticed something, she used her gloves to dust it off.It looked like some sort of a piece of pottery or something. She propelled herself back up and tapped Ross on the shoulder. Surprise seemed to come from the air trapped in his mask. He grabbed the pottery and immediately lowered himself to the sea bed.

He dropped with the buoyancy of the water and started to dig in the silt covered sea bed. He tossed the silt aside hoping to find more of these ocean treasures. His gloved hand came upon a vase that seemed to be older than time. Opening his mesh dive bag, he put the artifacts inside and pulled the string. He handed it to Rachel, and went back to the wall. Chiseling away, he took his glove and wiped his mask. When he sighed, the bubbles released through an opening in the mask. He looked down at his watch. Time was running out. He saw that the metal was ready to come out, with his last bit of energy he pulled the metal object from the wall. He tapped Rachel on the shoulder and motioned to the watch. They had only a few minutes of air left. She motioned for them to surface and he nodded. With a quick push, they started the slow ascent to the surface. They were very careful to ascend not too fast so they wouldn't spend their honeymoon in a decompression chamber.

Finally breaking the surface, they floated in the water. A guide helped them back onto the boat and took their tanks off them. Rachel shook her wet hair and Ross just sat and studied what he had brought up

They unloaded the bag with the artifacts and the steel box.Rachel opened the box and found a plastic bag filled with cash.

"Oh my, look Ross we're rich." she squealed. "I wonder why someone would put all this money at the bottom of the ocean." she questioned.

"Maybe pirates or thieves." Ross said as he looked at his treasures.

"I am looking at these but I can't believe it." he said astounded.

"Are they important ?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, last week I was reading an article about Atlantis and some of these pieces I recalled from that article." he said.

"And ?" she wanted to know.

"I am going to take some pictures and send them to New York, but if I am right this is one of the great scientific discoveries of our time. Imagine the lost continent of Atlantis being discovered. I'll be famous." he grinned as he hugged Rachel.

Meanwhile on another boat, a pair of eyes were watching as the two strangers looked through their treasures. Jesse vowed he would get them back one way or another.


	3. Underwater Assasins

To rrlove ..hey you're my girl..thanks for your support

Also my love goes out to my buds at Friends board… here is another exciting chapter…

"Yes that's what I faxed you. Those were found in a sea bed off the coast of Aruba. I would say about sixty meters down. I know you can't base the whole grant on four pieces. I planned on diving for more again today. I promise you Greg, the minute I find some more, you will be the first I call. Be talking to you , Greg, bye." Ross hung up his cell phone.

"What did they say?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well it does seem those pieces have some significance with Atlantis, but they will have to carbon date them when we get home. He wants me to try to find some more evidence." Ross said with a determined look on his face.

"Oh ," said Rachel with a disappointed look on her face.

"Sweetie, I know it's our honeymoon okay. It's just , do you know how long I have waited to get my own research grant? This could be the big break I have always deserved. And if I do get it, we are going to have to move down here." he said.

"I don't think that's a tragedy." said Rachel.

"Well we do have to go and celebrate. Why don't you grab your purse and we'll have lunch. Maybe we can go down in that cove later too."

He said. With his arm around her, they headed off to a café.

Jesse had watched them take off. He got onto his boat and steered it to the cove again. He had a very bad feeling and had to settle his curiosity.Jumping over the side at the correct spot, he plunged downward. Flippers kicking and hands moving he swam into the opening of the cavern. Opening the hand made vault, he noticed the rock had been tampered with. Air floating up from the opening in his dive mask, he realized something. That other guy must have taken it.

From his weight belt, he pulled out a gun and started to ascend. He was hoping to get a good shot at the person who took his treasure. He could take care of it too. He came from a world of not asking, but taking it back. He even had a more vicious thought, this guy would be underwater again. Maybe he would do the damage on his own turf. He wished he could stay in waiting for him, but he knew that his air in his tank wouldn't last that long. He used his arms to slowly ascend breaking at the surface. He would be back and then the money would be his again.

With a promise they would have a romantic dinner that evening, Rachel agreed to a quick lunch so they could dive again. They were soon back on the boat and over the side they went.

It was clear that they were looking for something. Curiously they glided through the aqua water. Submerging themselves further, they floated to the bottom of the cove. One would dig through the sand while the other would feel the reef for anything unusual. There had to be more down here, Ross thought as he shrugged his shoulders. He continued sifting through the silt, carefully monitoring his air.

Rachel sifted as well. She would find something and then realize it was no more than rock or shell. Restlessly, she exhaled and bubbles exited her mouth. She drifted upwards and kicked her fins heading toward her husband. He shook his head and continued to dig through the sand. She signed that she wanted to go back up on the boat. He held up one finger to tell her that to just wait a few minutes. He figured that if he didn't find anything, they would surface. She restlessly tapped her dive watch. He shrugged his shoulders again.

Rachel motioned to him she would be returning to the surface. He gave the okay sign. Rachel began her swim upwards.

At another point, Jesse was talking to another woman. She had exotic Asian features and was pulling her hair into a ponytail. She tucked her hair into a hood and a knife onto her weight belt. Attired in a black suit, she calmly sat on the rail and adjusted her regulator. Mask in place, she fell into the water. Nika looked through her tinted mask as she inhaled. She was hired to do a job and by God she would do it.

Slowly gliding through the water, Nika's fins made her search harder. She pushed the water aside in an effort to move faster. Jesse had seen them dive to almost the same spot, so she knew she couldn't be far.

Looking through her mask, she finally saw something. Another diver was down here. No wait, there was a woman kneeling next to the other diver. Nika smiled through her bubbles. This must be his girlfriend. Jesse made it painfully clear he wanted to take care of the thief. She was going to enjoy this.

Rachel paddled upwards. Her legs kicked as the fins moved her toward the surface. As quick as a shark, Nika swam over with knife poised to strike. By instinct, Rachel 's flippers kicked up a dust as she tried to ascend. Nika grabbed her arms and they struggled. She tried to tear herself loose , but the Asian assasin was trained in the martial arts. Glaring at her through her mask, Nika showed Rachel her knife and grabbed her air hose. Carefully she sawed right through it, and bubbles emerged as she looked Rachel in the face.

Rachel held her regulator and tried to breath into it.Nothing was coming out. Her eyes bulged as she realized that she couldn't breath. Terrified, she held up the dangling hose . No longer connected to her tank, it hung loosely spouting a stream of bubbles. Her eyes began to close as the lack of air took its effect.

Finally exhausted from finding nothing, Ross decided to surface. He kicked his fins to rise up. It cut him to the quick to see the horrible sight he noticed through his mask. It was Rachel's lifelessly body as she sunk to the ocean floor.


	4. Diving For Danger

Her eyes were now completely closed. Bubbles spilled out of her mouth where the regulator was. Her head dropped to her chest and the extra weight was pushing her down into the depths of the ocean.

Slowly her body drifted downward.

With all his might, Ross swam toward her. He cradled her lifeless body in his arms. A look of concern shown through his mask as he looked at the woman he loved. He removed his regulator as air bubbles continued to flow through it. With his hand, he held it up to Rachel's mouth. The movement of the air compressor startled her at first, causing her to push it away. Realizing what it was, she grabbed it back and started to suck in the precious air. After a couple hits, she nodded to Ross and quickly handed it back to him. He gratefully accepted it and showed her he was glad she was fine. He lifted his arm to go back to the surface. In one hand he cradled Rachel as she passed him the regulator to be shared in their ascent. She clung to him for dear life as he swam toward the surface.

Finally they broke the surface, Rachel was so glad to be able to breathe oxygen again. Ross paddled over to a rock and laid Rachel on it. She began coughing uncontrollably as he sat her up.

"Rach, sweetie, are you alright? Oh God! I can't believe that someone would do that." he rubbed his hand on her back then removed her mask.

"This girl just came up to me and then she tried to wrestle me underwater. I mean Joey would have paid to see that. Then she takes out a knife and rips the air hose right out of my mouth and cuts it. Ross, these guys are playing for keeps." she whispered.

"It must have something to do with that money. I bet they are thieves that stashed their money down there thinking no one could touch it or the authorities couldn't trace it."Ross said.

"Maybe we should put it back." Rachel suggested.

"Before we do anything, I am going down to take another look and see if they are still around." Ross said as he started to slide back into the water.

"Please be careful, " begged Rachel. As weak as she was, she leaned over to kiss him. He grabbed her and then slid back under. Rachel watched as the stream of bubbles disappeared. She had a feeling and it wasn't a good one. Why would someone want to murder her? And did that now mean Ross was in danger?

Intent to find out why these things were happening. Ross swam with an intent. He was very cautious because he didn't know what might lurk around the bend. The darkness of the ocean enveloped him with a forboding sense of danger. Ominous bubbles floated with each movement. He propelled himself along with his arms. Looking through his mask, he tried to get the answers he needed.

Jesse saw what he needed. Happily he strapped his scuba tank to his back and grabbed a dive knife. Nika took care of his little girlfriend now he would finish the job. Even if the money was returned, it was very clear these people would be able to identify him to the authorities. He had to get rid of this guy, whoever he was. Grabbing his flippers , he buckled them on and held on to his mask. Within seconds, the surface was now gone.

Knife strapped to his weight belt, he started his descent. He looked around for anything . In the distance he could hear the sound of an air compressor and the breathing of another diver. He swam silent and lethal as he had his knife poised for the intruder. Ross saw him coming and immediately started to swim away. Jessie wouldn't let him get away and pulled out a spear gun.

The spear shot through the water knocking Ross over onto the sandy bed. Ross tested his air, he was lucky no major damage to the hose. He had a feeling that this diver was behind what happened to Rachel. Seeing that the diver wasn't hurt, Jessie dropped the spear gun and charged after Ross. He had studied karate, but this was a whole new arena. Jessie put a wrestling hold on Ross's neck as he grasped for air. He wasn't going to kill him, not just yet.

With a cloth covered in chloroform, Nika swam over and put the rag over Rachel's mouth.

"What'll I do Mr. Jesse,?" said Nika as she pulled Rachel's lifeless body onto the boat. Nika lifted the drugged Rachel and brought her aboard.

"We will have him tell us where he has the money and then we will let the lovers perish at the bottom of the sea. It'll be just like in Titantic." Jesse smiled. "Such a happy ending for us."

Nika smiled . "But not so happy for them.."

Jessie lifted Ross onto the boat and dropped some more chloroform on him. He had also been drugged.

Jessie uncorked the boat. They would have plenty of time once the guy woke up to get off the sinking boat. When they had served their usefulness , they would find themselves at the bottom of the ocean.


	5. Near Farwherever you are

Ross' eyes began to open. There was a very familiar smell in his nostrils. He felt like he had gone out and gotten drunk. His head was pounding. It took him a minute to realize the smell. Of course, chloroform , he remembered it well from his chemistry classes. Could somehow chloroform gotten mixed up in the nitrogen from the scuba tanks? He looked down to see that he was tied to a chair on the deck of a boat that seemed to be sinking.

"Well well, it looks like the professor is awake." said Jesse menacing.

"How the hell did you know who I am , and why are you trying to kill us?" asked Ross angrily.

"It is very simple. I went through your room to find what belongs to me. Dr. Geller. Then I found your wallet. Unfortunately for you, I couldn't find it. You have got to learn rule number one of diving and that is don't stick your fins where they don't belong. Now tell me, where is my money?"questioned Jessie.

Ross tried to play along, " I am a paleontology professor from New York on my honeymoon. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Jesse screamed, "You are not fooling anyone. I saw you diving around my stash and handing it to the pretty one over there. I want it and I want it now. Tell me or blondie goes diving with no tank." he put a gun to the still unconscious'' Rachel 's head.

"Okay man, look it is in the hotel safe. Please just leave us alone , we promise we will leave." begged Ross.

"Nika , Mal the safe," Jessie cried as he threw his tanks on his back. He climbed up onto the railing as the boat 's deck began to cover.

"What about us?" asked Ross as his fins began to be covered with water.

"Well professor I think you know too much. Even though I thank you for watching my money. You could send me and my associates to jail.

So in that case, I think it's time as they said in that great movie , Titantic to enjoy your time left together. But at least you will both go to a watery grave together." Jesse laughed menacingly then he jumped over the side.

"Hon, hon?" whispered Rachel as she started to stir. "My head hurts."

Rachel looked down as her feet were covered with water. The floor was covered with water as well. She turned her head and saw Ross bound to a chair as he struggled with the ropes.

"This doesn't look good, why is the floor all wet and why are we tiedup?" asked Rachel. "The last thing I remember was that Lucy Liu wanna be in the scuba mask put a cloth over my face and now we are on this boat that seems to be sinking." said Rachel worried.

"That's because the boat is sinking. That guy thinks we stole his money on purpose and now since we have seen his face, he has left us for dead." explained Ross.

Rachel started to cry, "Oh God this is it. Emma is going to be raised by Chandler and Monica." she began to wail.

"Don't count us out yet." said Ross as he continued to struggle with the ropes. Using the friction from his wet suit , he managed to make them a little looser. He looked down on his leg to see his dive knife still strapped.

He got loose enough to cut the rope. Then he stood up and the water was now to his waist. Thinking quickly , he untied Rachel.

"There's got to be more tanks down there. You stay here and I will bring one to you. If the water comes up, just float until I get back. I have a feeling this boat is going to be going down fast now."Ross said

He leaned over for a kiss and then held his breath. The fins were just going to slow him down so he kicked them off. Flapping haphazardly, he swam through the lower portals of the ship. He would go from room to room, finding no equiptment .

There was another door so he pulled it open. There were about five tanks and he tried each of them out as he put the regulator in his mouth. If no air came through the line, it was empty. Finding two tanks that were full. He threw one over his shoulders and popped the hose into his mouth. The other he carried as he swam along.

Fully underwater now, Rachel struggled until she saw a dark figure in a wet suit. When she realized it was Ross, she swam over and grabbed the tank. Happily she enhaled the nitrogen, and took Ross' hand.

Slowly they made there way through the lower bowels of the ship. Rachel made sure that bound was not broken. Too much had happened for her and Ross to be separated. Ross pointed to the window as his dark hair waved in the underwater breeze. Bubbles came from his mouth as if it was a warning.

Rachel cautiously floated to the porthole. Her blue eyes were filled with terror. She turned around as if the words came from her mouth in a stream of air.

One word.

Shark!


	6. The End of the Nightmare

The gray form swam by the side of the submerged boat. He was large and menacing. He kept circling and then another showed up.

Ross and Rachel stared out the porthole as they buoyed up and down. They tried to decide what to do by communicating with their hands. Since they had no way to check the air in their tanks, Ross didn't want to take any chances. He motioned for Rachel to follow him , he had an idea. Swimming along the passageway, he found a door that would lead out to the other side. Nodding that it was a good idea, she grabbed his hand and they swam along. Now that they were back outside, he wished he had the fins he kicked off. Floating on the floor were an old pair of swim fins. He picked them up and continued to move through the boat's passageways.

Rachel kept looking back to make sure they weren't being followed. She could picture the evil woman fins flapping and glaring through her mask chasing them with a spear gun. A curious little puffer fish looked her in the eye as it swam into its new home.

Finally they were out of the boat and back into the ocean. Ross looked at his watch . He motioned they should try to surface as far away from the sight as possible. He knew he had lied to Jessie and when he found out, who knows what they would do.

He looked up and saw the outline of a boat. If they could swim to the boat, he could report it to the authorities and their nightmare of a honeymoon would be over. He could return to his underwater excavations and they would be out of danger. Moving his fins, he tried to steer to where the boat was. But it was moving way too fast.

Jesse and Nika came into the lobby of the Palms. Holding a gun to the concierge 's head they went through the safe. Nika went through all the envelopes and even grabbed some jewels for herself. "It's not here , Jesse." she said.

"That son of a bitch, okay he has made me real mad. We are going to get a new boat and some new equipment. Then we are going diving." he said. "And this time I am not going to surface until I am sure once and for all they are both dead."

When he was sure it was safe, Ross motioned for Rachel to ascend with him. He knew it would be a matter of time before Jesse would be back and he would like to be gone by then. Slowly they rose to the surface.

"Boy I have new respect for those actors on Baywatch. I have spent so much time underwater I feel like I should have gills by now." said Rachel trying to make light of the moment.

"Well I don't think we should stay too comfortable. God knows when those goons will be back." said Ross. "We'll take off our gear and swim back to shore. Then we'll go to the police, book a flight for NY and get the hell out of here."

"Whatever happened to I'll be famous.?' Rachel asked curiously as she took off her scuba tank in the water.

"Sweetie, I have been shot at, drugged, encountered a shark, I think someone is trying to tell me something. And I almost lost you when that woman tried to drown you. It's time to go." Ross said.

"What about our honeymoon?" Rachel whined.

"When we get home , I will book us a room at the Plaza and have strict orders for no phone calls or interruptions." he said. "Then Ross swam over and enveloped his arms around Rachel. "They can push our food under the door. You know what, you do look sexy in that wet suit." he started to nuzzle her ear.

"Ross?" Rachel reminded him.

"Yeah let's get out of here." he said. They started to swim toward shore until they heard gunshots.

"What was that ?" Rachel panicked

"I don't want to stick around to find out." said Ross as they got out of the water and ran down the street barefoot.

Jesse was in a suv with Mal and Nika poised with guns. They pulled out of the parking lot at the beach. Nika took her gun and loaded it again to make sure she had enough bullets.

Noticing they had stopped, Rachel and Ross ran into the lobby of the hotel still clad in their wet suits.

"You have got to call the maritime police. My wife and I have been kidnapped and pursued while we were diving." Ross explained. "And then , I need to call the airlines. We want the first flight back to New York."

"Should I go pack?" asked Rachel.

"No they might try something, stay here until I can get a hold of the…hello police? Yes I would like to report a series of maritime crimes and the apprehension of ..yes here they are. Stalking, kidnapping, sabotage of equipment, attempted murder, drugging . Yes they have been following us for…." Ross stopped when he felt the gun in his back.

"Put it down, Professor," Jesse said. "You aren't going anywhere except for a little swim. I warned you what would happen if you crossed me."

"What a little cutie in a wet suit, wanna come cuddle with Jessie?" he smiled at Rachel who kicked him. "I could use someone like you on our team."

"You make me sick." Rachel said as she spit at him.

"Honey don't make the bad guys mad at us." Ross pleaded.

"Nika tie this one up and I will handle the good Doctor here. We are going down to the docks again, some of us we'll be going down and others of us won't ."With guns in their backs, Ross and Rachel climbed into the SUV. It headed for the docks.

Jesse and the gang didn't realize that while they were driving away, someone was following them. The car was camouflaged but the back of their jackets read maritime police.

When they got to the boat, Jesse moved them up the gangplank and had them sit down.

"Now I have got some good news, I did find the money. Now here is the bad news. I have had it with you two ..we are on a flight as soon as we put the money back in its right full place."

"New York would be nice ." Rachel suggested.

"I hate New York, but you guys aren't going. First of all, since you know where the money went you are going to put it back. And Nika is going to make sure it all goes back. Secondly you are never going to see this surface again, and this time I will stay under until I have breathed my last breath to make sure of that. Now get on your tanks, cause you are going to make your last dive." Jesse said as he pointed his gun.

"Nika cover them." he said as he pulled on his wet suit. Jesse strapped a waist belt and then fastened the tanks.

Rachel started to cry and grab at Ross. He hugged her for dear life as she realized this was the end for them. For the first time, he actually had the fear of dying in his eyes. "Good bye Emma, mommy and daddy will watch you from heaven." Rachel cried.

"How touching, get suited up." Nika said menacingly.

Rachel obediently strapped her tanks on and pulled her mask over her face. Waddling to the side of the boat. She threw her feet over the side, sitting and waiting. Ross did the same. Shaking he reached over to Rachel and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled his mask over his face and put the regulator in his mouth. He nodded.

"Jesse get down here, the lovebirds are ready." Nika said. She went to the arsenal and grabbed a spear gun and a knife . She tucked them into her dive belt .

"Take a good look at the surface, my friends, it'll be the last memory you have. Nika now." Jesse said.

Nika pushed the couple into the water and Jesse handed her the money bag. She put it in her dive pouch and he followed her over the side.

They seemed to drop like stones as they hit the water. A tear had formed in Rachel's mask. Ross had tried to think the whole time that they were descending. He was just plain exhausted. His air bubbles seemed to float up to the surface as a warning .

"Okay this is where we followed them to. They are on that boat. I am looking but I don't see anyone on it." The constable said. "Okay my guess is that the phone call we received was intercepted and they were possibly abducted."

"Hernandez, Michaels, got your gear on?" the Captain said. "there's no life on the boat , so my guess is everyone is underwater. Let's go , we don't have a moment to lose."

Nika swam with the spear gun in Rachel's back. Rachel turned around and made the childish gesture of clapping her fists together. This seemed to anger Nika more. She jabbed the spear into her side. Blood poured out onto her wetsuit.

Ross looked back as he swam under the water. His bubbles showed the concern for this new development. All they needed was a shark to see the blood and they were all history.

Jesse looked into his mask with intendment. They came to the entrance of the cavern. Jesse motioned for Nika to swim behind them.

She obeyed and then she gave the motion under her regulator to symbolize what she was to do when the money was save in it hiding place. Kicking their fins, they moved closer to the spot. Nika handed Ross the bag and he laid it in the wall safe. He put the rock back into place. Nika motioned for them to come out of the cavern.

Hernandez and his partner had some suspicions about Jesse and his gang of underwater assassins. They had received a fax about the imprisonment and the missing money. Knowing Jesse's past they had an idea, but they had no idea they would terrorize two young honeymooners from New York. The sister of the professor had wondered why they hadn't been called since she was watching their young daughter. That was the first tip off. Over the side they went with back up divers. The water was filled with a sea of policemen.

Nika came up to Rachel and cut her air hose then she shot a hole into her scuba tank. Jesse tore the regulator from Ross ' mouth and cut his hose as well. They sarcastically waved bye bye as they ascended to the surface.

One of the policemen swam over to Nika and started to wrestle her to the coral wall. He took his handcuffs from his belt and put them on her . Swiftly he held her and swam to the surface. Another diver swam over to the couple and offered Rachel his regulator allowing her to surface. Ross came up soon after that. They looked over as Nika, Mal and Jesse were being led onto a police boat. At last their honeymoon of terror was over.

Oh exciting one more chapter. But don't worry there isn't any more drama. Just some lobster lovin…thanks for my reviewers especially rnr love and rossnrachforever, Jeremiah the bullfrog…and all my buds on fib.


	7. A Storybook Ending

Six months later….

Ross sat nervously awaiting his turn for the grant review board. He had Rachel get him a new suit for the event. She came rushing in the door and planting a kiss on her professor husband.

"Sorry I was late, I had to drop Emma at day care." she explained." You'll do fine," she smiled.

A graduate student came out and announced his name..Dr. Geller NYU..you're next , sir. He turned around for reassurance. Rachel gave him the thumbs up. Ross nervously smiled.

Behind the table sat three professors sat. One of them looked very familiar . Too familiar. Dr. Hobart, who was his ex girlfriend Charlie's boyfriend. In fact when he had gone before Professor Hobart the last time, Charlie went back to him. He spoke up first.

" I see Professor Geller is interested in a research grant to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was a lost continent of Atlantis . He has explored the region extensively and come up with various pieces of evidence. It seems it lies somewhere in the current Caribbean. Professor Geller would temporary relocate and head up an exhibition team to supervise the labeling and the underwater exploration of said region." Professor Hobart read. "Looks very interesting Ross, I say you receive a grant of$450,000 for research purposes. Professor Hobart came over and shook his hand, "Does this make up for last time ,Ross?'

"Pack your bags cause we are headed back to Aruba." he yelled as he came through the door. He scooped up Rachel in his arms $450 big ones baby..plus the reward money will make half a million dollars.This is just a drop in the bucket . Once corporations find out I'll be getting my money hand over fist. I am going to be famous."

So after an amount of time, Ross and Rachel with Emma found a rather nice place in Aruba. Ross hired and drafted a crack team of archeologists and divers. When he went down , he never dove alone and was always careful of what he touched. Rachel still had a hand at Ralph Lauren, but also wasn't far from the water to help her husband with his exhibitions. She was also the one who introduced RL to a diving wear line and that became her project.

While Emma was staying with Jaleesa, her island nanny. Ross mysteriously asked her to put on her bikini and follow him in the middle of the day to the beach. Tying her bikini, she walked down to the beach and found a picnic lunch of conch and wine. She turned around and saw Ross approaching her in a tight black wet suit.

"Well , well diving today?' she asked curiously.

"For fun, not for work. I am going exploring for buried treasure. The most beautiful jewel of the sea." he said in his best French accent.

"I see, what are you up to Geller?' she asked.

"I will show you the wonders of the sea come," he pulled her up and they went over to the diving equipment . She threw the tanks over her shoulders and cleared her line before checking the air gauges. He did the same as they waddled out in the sand to the water.They got to a certain point and put their masks down and swam into the waves.

The water was as clear as blue sapphires as they went further down. The sea weed waved in the waves with the movement of the water. Bubbles floated up as they continued their swim in this underwater grotto. It was peaceful and tranquil, danger was far away.

To the left was a wall of coral. Ross motioned for Rachel to swim over to it. He followed and then started to take her arms and playfully pin them over her head. He took his air line and blew bubbles against her neck and ear. She shivered with delight because they tingled.

As her blonde hair fanned out in the depths of the waves, he pushed it to the side. He wanted to gaze upon her beauty in this paradise beneath the waves, the hair only distracted him. He removed his regulator and tenderly planted his lips on hers. She pushed aside his bushy dark hair and removed her regulator as well. It was just like a scene out of Splash as the lovers made out under the sea. But they were humans, not mermaids, so they immediately returned the breathing apparatus to their mouths.

She playfully blew air bubbles against his chest as she pulled the zipper down on the wet suit. His fingers tenderly traced her flat stomach and started to untie the bikini top. It floated away and she swam to get it. She removed the regulator to mouth "You're bad."

He nodded in agreement.

Tying it back on , he moved his mouth to her breast and started to alternate sucking on her breast between breaths in his regulator. She was never more turned on then when he did that. She grabbed his ass and positioned her legs around his thighs. She hung on for dear life as the excitement of their passion and the thrill of being under the water combined to give her the most thrilling lovemaking that she had ever had. He had taken down the wet suit and began to go inside her and make each movement like a symphony. As she got closer to ecstasy,the pressure built up to the fact that her air started to make her faint and woozy. When she reached that point, a stream of bubbles popped right up to the surface.

Two playful dolphins swam by, and the couple swam to grab a dorsal fin as the dolphin maneuvered around the coral and seaweed.This was so great, but all at once it was time to return to the land above. They floated to the surface and Rachel put her arms around her husband.

This was their life now and it was paradise.

The End


End file.
